


Kyosuke/Juzo Microfics

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse





	1. Chapter 1

_Not telling is as bad as lying._

_But he’ll hate me._

_He should hate me._

_But he’ll never want to talk to me again._

_I have to tell him._

_He has Chisa anyway._

_She’s better for him._

_What if he’d want to know?_

_Why would he?_

_He’s not disgusting like me._

_If I never tell, it won’t matter._

_I love him._

_I owe him the truth._

_If he wanted to know about my feelings, he’d ask me._

_I should just do as I’m told, no more._

“You’re quiet tonight,” Kyosuke smiled, looking across the table at his best friend, “I won’t be gone that long, you know. And Chisa will be here too. It’s alright. I’m counting on you two.”

Juzo nodded, fidgeting with his drink, “You’re right. I’m sorry. Everything’s fine. I won’t let you down.”


	2. Chapter 2

I love you. He thinks it, but he bites his tongue. Kyosuke knows all that he needs to know about his feelings. His absolute devotion is sufficient.

I love you. He longs to hear it, but Kyosuke isn’t that expressive. He knows it’s true, in the only acceptable sense though. Kyosuke allows him a trusted role in his quest for hope. He must then love him. Just not like he does Chisa.

“I love you,” he tells the Kyosuke in the framed picture that he keeps beside his bed. He imagines what he would say, if he were happy with the idea. “I love you too. You’re mine. You belong to me.” Maybe he’d even kiss him.

“I love you!” He blurts out to the real Kyosuke. He didn’t mean to, but he’d been thinking of it so often. He receives a surprised look and warm smile in return. “I love you too. You’re a treasured friend. I know I can always depend on you.” It’s better that he misunderstand, and although Juzo longs to clarify, he smiles back and goes on about his day. At least this way he can keep Kyosuke this much.


End file.
